This invention relates generally to containers, and in particular to a container for fluent materials in bulk quantities having a discharge tube.
Bulk fluent materials such as fertilizers or granular herbicides are frequently packaged in bags in relatively small quantities, such as 50-pound quantities. When a large amount of material is needed, opening and emptying numerous bags can be time-consuming. The bags can also tear during shipment and handling or while they are being opened and emptied, causing spills. Spills also occur because it is difficult to control pouring the material from the bag. These spills are wasteful, and depending upon the material can also be hazardous. Pouring the material from bags also creates dust which can result in the inhalation or ingestion of the material.